1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a vapor deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to a vapor deposition apparatus efficiently performing a deposition process and improving characteristics of a deposited film, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, display apparatuses, and other electronic devices generally include a plurality of thin films. A plurality of thin films may be formed with various methods, one of which is a vapor deposition method.
In a vapor deposition method, at least one kind of gas is used to form a thin film. Examples of the vapor deposition method include chemical vapor deposition (CVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), and the like.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate in comparison with other display apparatuses, and thus the organic light-emitting display apparatuses have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus generally includes an intermediate layer including an organic emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other, and the organic light-emitting display apparatus further includes at least one thin film. A deposition process may be used to form the thin film in an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
Even though the organic light-emitting display apparatuses have been developed to have larger size and higher resolution, however, it is difficult to deposit a large sized thin film with desired characteristics. Furthermore, the efficiency of a process for forming such large sized thin film is difficult to be increased.